


Quarantine

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: Chaeyoung just wanted to do something with her night. Maybe with her roommates.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Quarantine

Currently Chaeyoung was lounging on the couch in her dorm room, remote in one hand and the other hand was wrist deep in a box of fruity pebbles. She was channel surfing while her roommate Mina was playing some kind of game on her computer. The room was oddly quiet, baring the white noise from the tv and the occasionally sounds Mina made while playing.

“Mina~” Chaeyoung whined “Want to do something?”

…

“Mina?”

…

After a few seconds without a response Chaeyoung sat up and looked behind her to see Mina hunched over her keyboard. Dragging herself off of the couch, Chaeyoung walked over to Mina’s side to hear her softly breathing. Slowly lifting up peaking under Mina’s hood she saw that her roommate was fast asleep.

“You’ve worked hard” Chaeyoung laughed out “I wonder where Dahyun is…”

Chaeyoung walked back to the couch and pulled out her phone and checking the time. It was 8:00 pm, then proceeding to plop down back onto the couch. She started typing out a message when she hears a piercing scream coming from outside the door. Chaeyoung snapped her head to the door in surprise, she looked for a second, too stunned to react to the bloody murder that could be happening mere meters away.

The scream was so loud it actually woke Mina up from her nap.

“Chaeyoung can you keep your movie down?” Mina groaned, obviously a little groggy from being woken up.

“T…that wasn’t m-“ Chaeyoung couldn’t finish before there are another two screams from the hallway again.  
The two looked at the door again, this time Mina had gotten up and was holding onto Chaeyoung who was slightly shaking with fear. They looked at each other before slowly moving towards the door to see what was happening. As they approached the door their door handle started rattling. Instantly the two jumped behind the couch with Mina ducking under with her hood over her head and Chaeyoung peeking over the couch, her eyes barely visible. 

Soon the door swung open and Dahyun and Tzuyu ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind them and deadbolting in an immediate panic. The two new party members looked around in a fury before spotting the two behind the couch.

“Mina! Chaeyoung!” Dahyun yelled, wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

“Dahyun! Tzuyu!” Mina said in response, jumping up from behind the couch

“Hey, why was my name second?” Chaeyoung said, coming up from behind the couch.

“Nevermind that! There’s a problem” Tzuyu finally spoke up, looking visibly shaken

“W..what is it?” Mina reluctantly asked

Tzuyu and Dahyun looked at each other, contemplating where they should start explaining the situation, but before they could say anything there was a pounding at the door causing all the girls to jump and getting a scream out of them. 

“Quick! Get in my room” Dahyun yelled, leading the way into her room as the pounding continued.

“What’s going on?” Chaeyoung yelled as the group ran into the room.

Now all four of the girls were huddled in Dahyun’s room, Chaeyoung and Mina were in a confused state of panic, Dahyun was trying to figure out a plan on what to do and Tzuyu started explaining the situation to the two.  
“So, me and Dahyun were coming back from the library when we heard a scream coming from the hallway leading to your dorm. Naturally we went that direction anyways and what we saw was…” 

“Horrifying. Mortifying. Disgusting. Ungodly. Like all the humanity was taken away from us” Dahyun added, while typing away on her laptop. 

“And don’t forget it was like out of a movie. Anyways, when we rounded the corner, we saw someone lying down on the floor and someone else hunched over them… there was blood everywhere.” Tzuyu shuttered as she recalled the event “And when they looked back at us… it looked like… like there wasn’t an ounce of human left in them.”

“Their eyes were white.” Tzuyu said pointing to her eyes, her hand was shaking uncontrollably. “and there was a chunk of flesh in their mouth. That’s when we ran, we ran so fast and now… we’re here…”

“The fucking wifi is out!” Dahyun swore, slamming her laptop shut. “We need to get out of here.” 

“Well were not getting out through the front door” Chaeyoung said as the pounding continued and getting progressively harder.

“How about the window?” Mina asked

“Mina we’re on the second floor, do you expect us to jump?” Dahyun retorted.

“Compared to facing whatever is banging on our door? I’d take my chances with gravity.”

“I guess you’re right…” Dahyun concedes and opens up the curtains to see crowds of people surrounding the bottom floor in strange uniforms with lights flashing everywhere. “Oh? What is this about?” 

The three others quickly rushed over to the window to see what Dahyun was talking about. Soon enough they were all staring down towards the mysterious people scrambling around the ground below them, all of them except for Chaeyoung that is, who very quickly opened the window and started yelling.

“Hey! Help us!!” Chaeyoung frantically yelled, swinging her hands to get their attention.

That sure worked, with everyone immediately pointing the lights and sticks at them? The group was confused at what was going on, the added lights was definitely not helping as they all were trying to shield themselves from it. The four of them were trying to figure out if they were going to help since they clearly noticed the girls, that’s when they hear a booming voice over a megaphone.

“Please stay within the building. You are not permitted to leave the premise.” They said in a cold rehearsed tone. “Failure to comply will lead to lethal force to be used.”

“Lethal force? Are you crazy? We’re college students!” Chaeyoung yelled back “You can’t lock us up in here! We need help!” 

“Failure to comply will lead to lethal force.” 

Before Chaeyoung could yell anything back they overhear what they can only assume to be some subordinate yell something, then a flurry of gunfire cut the silence of night. And that’s when it dawned on them how dire their situation really is. They weren’t getting out here anytime soon.

Closing the window, the four girls just sat down in silence thinking of what they should do next. Dahyun started reassessing the situation at hand, currently they were trapped in their dorm room by who knows what pounding on their door, there was no way they were jumping out the window after what they just saw, maybe they can try calling some…. Wait a second.

“Do you guys hear that?” Dahyun asked.

“Hear what? Gunfire?” Tzuyu sarcastically said.

“I don’t hear anything” Mina said before gasping when she realized what she said “I don’t hear anything…”

Their eyes widened when they noticed how eerily silent it was. Slowly poking her head out of Dahyun’s room, Mina saw that their living room was empty so whatever was knocking down the door must have left.

“I think it’s safe to come out guys…” 

The atmosphere between them was dry as the group stepped out into the living room, inspecting every corner to make sure there were no hidden surprises for them. Nobody dares say a word as they tried to settle down after everything that’s happened. But life never works out the way you want, as they finally take a seat, they hear another blood curdling scream from the hall.

Immediately jumping up, they all look to each other to know what to do. Eventually Chaeyoung mustered the courage to creak the door open and try and see what was happening. There’s someone standing in the hallway, their hands over their mouth, clearly in shock at what Tzuyu explained to them. Then I clicked, the unfortunate person who was out in the hall right now was Momo… Their friend Momo, their neighbor Momo, their classmate Momo, their Momo.

Chaeyoung opened her door wider but before she could say anything Momo let out another scream of horror as what Chaeyoung could only assume as what was banging on their door, rushes past her and directly for Momo, who quickly ran back into her apartment. But unlike Dahyun and Tzuyu earlier it looks like Momo wasn’t lucky. Because whatever was pounding on their door ran right into her apartment.

“Momo!” Chaeyoung yelled, immediately running towards her direction.

“Wait! Chaeyoung!”

“Don’t run out there!”

“D…did she just go outside?” Mina asked, her voice shaking a little.

They all eventually shot up from their seats when they heard Chaeyoung scream as well. Running out to the hallway they were greeted with a sigh not too unfamiliar to what Chaeyoung saw when she first saw Momo. About halfway down the hall stood Chaeyoung who was just standing there in frozen horror, right in front of Momo’s dorm room.

“Let’s go, something must have happened to Momo” Dahyun said, leading the rest of them towards Chaeyoung, but they weren’t expecting to see that they saw.

In the living room of Momo’s dorm Momo was lying on her back, arms out to her sides, like she was trying to make a snow angel. But she was doing anything but. There was someone hunched over her, not unlike what Dahyun and Tzuyu saw earlier that night, but this time it wasn’t the original one. It was the person that was being attacked in the beginning.

Tzuyu looks back towards the other end of the hallway and notices that there was nobody there, she looked at Momo and noticed the person on top of her was missing a piece of their neck. Then it clicked for her, Tzuyu realized what kind of situation they were in, and it was one hell of a situation.

“Dah..Dahyun… we have to go…” Tzuyu said, slightly pushing her.

“What do you mean? We have to help Momo!” Dahyun protested, pointing to their friend.

“I think it’s too la-“ Tzuyu was immediately cut off by Momo’s screams that were echoing through the halls as the image of their friends neck being bitten into was forever burned into their minds. The scream was bad enough but watching their friend’s neck get torn into was scaring to say the least.

But that wasn’t the worst part, Momo was a surprisingly loud screamer, so much so that it attracted the attention of more that just them. Back towards the entrance of the hallway there was someone slowly limping in but Momo’s scream must’ve been very enticing as they were now quickly approaching the group in the hallway.

Luckily Tzuyu was quick to notice and with a swift shove, the four of them were now running down the hallway towards the emergency staircase at the end of the hall.

Looking back, Mina saw that they weren’t being chased anymore. ‘They must’ve stopped at Momo’ she thought to herself. Silently Mina said goodbye to her friend as she was fairly certain that she wouldn’t get to say a proper goodbye to her. 

As the four made it into the stairway they stood there for a second to catch their breath as they try and formulate a course of action.

“Well the lobby is out of the question.” Dahyun said in-between gasps of air.

“Well maybe we can go to the roof?”

“Isn’t that a little too cliché?”

“It’s not like we have any better ideas currently” 

“Look’s like the roof it is” Tzuyu said, before leading the climb.

The climb to the roof was a slow one, slow and somber. One of them was looking towards the future, not wanting to give up on what they had yet to do, yet to see, there was so much left in the world that they could experience that they didn’t want to let it all slip away. Another was thinking about how they were going to manage to get their way out of this, the situation was dire, and it didn’t seem like anyone was there to help them, they only had each other to lean on. Someone could only think of what they just saw, the sight of their friend being eaten? Killed? Transformed? She didn’t know what she saw, but she knew it wasn’t any good and it didn’t look like it was going stop anytime soon. And the last poor soul couldn’t think of anything. They couldn’t formulate anything after what they just saw, maybe it was the shock, maybe in disbelief, whatever it is they were just staring and walking. 

Maybe they were a little to zoned out as they weren’t paying attention to the stairs in front of them, accidentally missing a step and hitting her knee on the cold stair. The rest of them looked back to see if she was okay, to which she only nodded as they continued their trek. 

As they neared the rooftop, something unexpected happened, the lights flickered out leaving only the red emergency sign to light the stairs. The soft red lights illuminating every set of stairs, Tzuyu immediately jumped at the sudden switch in lighting causing her to slip and fall back only to be caught by the remaining three.

“Are you okay Tzuyu?” Dahyun asked

“Yeah… im fine.” She replied, patting herself off as she stood back up “Thanks for the catch.”

“Well, we’re almost there.”

“That we are, Mina. Are you guys ready?” Tzuyu said one more time before looking back at the rest of them. She got a few nods and some smiles, that was good enough for her. Placing her hand on the door leading out until the roof. With a swift twist and push, the four of them were greeted with a burst of cold air rushing past them as the opened the door. What they saw a familiar face but not the kind they were hoping for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this time. Being in quarantine really is boring so I finally put my time towards something productive, even though this was really short I hope you liked it.


End file.
